the_second_coming_of_gluttonyfandomcom-20200214-history
White Rose
White Rose was a mercenary guild based in Scheherazade which was disbanded following their involvement in the controversy surrounding the Sacrificium. Known Members *Phi Sora (temporary leader) *Bok Jungsik (deserted, former leader) *Yi Seol-Ah (transferred) *Yi Sungjin (transferred) *17 Unnamed Members (deceased) History Seol Jihu first encountered the White Rose guild when their guild leader Bok Jungsik raised the request whether or not Carpe Diem would like to recruit the two Yi sibilings. However this came under the condition that Carpe Diem joined them on a expedition to the 'Ancient Emperor's Villa', which Seol later found out from Flone was known as the Sacrificium. Prompted by a sudden vision of Phi Sora's suicide that arose from Nine Eyes, a result of the blue colour, the Choice of Destiny, Seol declined to participate, abruptly warning them that they would all die if they persist with the expedition. However, undaunted by his warning, Phi Sora insisted on the expedition and brought 17 members along with her, departing from the port of Nur. Later, it came to Seol's attention, like Kim Hannah had advised him, the matter was not that simple. Another guild based in Caligo, PAX, filed an official complaint, stating that White Rose that had seized the ruins they been preparing for. Bok Jungsik however claim it as a false accusation, saying that he had paid 10 gold coins to purchase this information, having heard nothing about PAX from the informant who sold him the information. Furthermore, he went on to say that while he had spent the last few months preparing, he had cancelled the plan due to their failure to find a group to work in collaboration with, corrobating that was only Phi Sora who held responsibility for arbitrarily forcing the expedition. As Flone had warned, the Sacrificium proved far too dreadful a task to shoulder for the members of White Rose with all but Phi Sora, if not for Seol's intervention, being killed. Upon her return, the matter collapsed in on itself with a claim from the Charlie Harber—the information broker who had sold the information to both parties—who had confessed that it was a plot that had been ochestrated in cooperation with Bok Jungsik. The Scheherazade Royal Family who had investigated the crime, summoned White Rose's leader to face scrutiny as a suspect though it was soon found that he had disappeared into hiding after refusing the summons, disputing his own claim of innocence. Officially, the matter came to a close after the Royal Family issued a Red Notice for Bok Jungsik. Instead of playing the victim to avoid responsibility, Phi Sora chose to step up as a temporary leader of White Rose. However surprising Seol, she did not choose to rebuild the guild but announced it dissolution. Originally she also intended to settle the matter of transferring the Yi siblings, however having sold even her equipment to settle the incident with PAX, no longer had any funds to support herself requiring her to make a transaction. She however, showed her sincerity by declining dozens of recruits, even Sinyoung, in favor of Seol. Trivia *White roses symbolize innocence, virtue and purity. Category:White Rose Category:Organizations